


Don't Wanna Wait

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t even make it to their own car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture](http://pics.livejournal.com/silentdescant/pic/000pzweh).

They don’t even make it to their own car. Jason slams him against the smooth metal door while Tommy’s fumbling with his keys—he gives up trying to unlock the door when Jason grinds his dick against Tommy’s ass and his keys fall to the ground. He glances down at them and belatedly realizes his car isn’t silver and this one is. Oh well.

“Come on, baby, come on,” Jason murmurs in his ear. His breath is hot and damp against Tommy’s skin, and he smells like beer and tacos, and Tommy reaches back to grab a handful of Jason’s hair and keep him close.

“Do me right here, come on,” he gasps, turning his head so Jason’s moist lips slide against his cheek.

“Fucking slut,” Jason replies, chuckling, but he doesn’t hesitate to unzip his pants and take his cock out. Tommy quickly does the same with his own, pushing the already sagging waistband down around his thighs. It’s still tight, and it locks his legs together uncomfortably, but Jason pushes down on Tommy’s shoulders, bending him over the back of the car, and Tommy figures it’s good enough.

Jason pulls Tommy’s hips back to grind against him again and Tommy slaps his hand down on the car, trying to keep his upper body still as Jason moves him into position. His sweaty palm slides easily on the car, squeaking loudly. Jason thrusts his dick along the Tommy’s crack for a moment, moaning with the friction, before Tommy shoves him away and digs a condom out of his pocket. He hands it back and Jason wastes no time in slipping it on and stepping up to the plate.

Tommy presses himself down against the car, resting his forehead against the cool metal, and groans when Jason pushes in. He wants to spread his legs more, make the slide a little easier, but Jason’s fully inside him in the next moment and then it doesn’t matter. Tommy can’t quite keep the pathetic little noises he’s making from escaping his throat, but Jason just leans over him and kisses the back of his neck, slurring whispers about how pretty he is, how pretty he sounds, how fucking tight his ass is, so Tommy figures the noises are okay.

Jason thrusts into him slowly a few times, letting Tommy get used to the stretch, then wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him upright. Tommy gasps at the sudden change of angle, tossing his head back so hard he almost headbutts Jason right in the face. Jason ducks out of the way in just enough time that it’s only a minor collision, and the pain at the back of Tommy’s skull does wonders to bring him back from the edge, because he’s suddenly about to come right now.

He reaches up with one hand, holding onto Jason’s arm just for something to squeeze, and down with the other to start jacking his cock. Jason kisses the side of his neck again, leaving a wet smear where his tongue gets sloppy. Tommy’s neck feels cold in the night air until Jason bites his earlobe, and then Tommy feels hot everywhere. He’s flushed and tingling, and Jason’s tongue flicking Tommy’s earrings back and forth is driving him crazy. He moans, his mouth falling open wide, and writhes back against Jason’s dick.

“Yeah, baby, yeah, come on, baby,” Jason whispers breathlessly. He nibbles his way up Tommy’s ear and kisses the sensitive spot just behind it.

“Gonna come,” Tommy gasps, “gonna come.”

“Yeah, Tommy, do it, do it right here,” Jason urges him.

Tommy yanks on Jason’s arm and cries out wordlessly; his other hand is flying on his cock, too fast but not fast enough, and he slows himself down and squeezes tight around the base, slowly dragging his fist up to the head, and that pushes him over the edge of the cliff. He digs his nails into Jason’s arm, pushing back against his dick and fighting his hold at the same time. His come coats his hand and splatters the side of the car they’re leaning against, and Tommy can’t even bring himself to feel bad about defacing some random person’s car because he feels so damn good.

Jason lets him go and pushes him down over the car again, both hands hard against Tommy’s shoulderblades now. Tommy rocks back into each thrust, mostly to avoid touching his cock to the cold metal car. Jason pushes into him frantically, his hands roaming up and down Tommy’s back and finally settling with one on his hip and the other in Tommy’s hair, yanking his head back. Tommy moans obligingly and arches his back.

“Yeah, Tommy, fuck,” Jason gasps, and comes with a short, sharp cry. He keeps going through the aftershocks until it gets to be too much and he starts laughing as he pulls out. He sounds giddy, almost insane. Tommy relaxes against the car; it’s warming under his cheek and his hands, and he really doesn’t want to move.

Jason steps back, and suddenly Tommy’s ass is hanging out, exposed to the cold night air, and moving seems like a good idea again. He straightens up and turns around to see Jason tying off the condom and looking around for some place to get rid of it. Tommy’s glad he doesn’t just throw it on the ground, at least.

Tommy squats down and snatches up his keys, yanking up his jeans as he stands up again. He leaves them unbuttoned for now. His t-shirt hangs down enough to cover him.

“So?” Jason asks, gesturing to the car.

“This isn’t my car,” Tommy tells him.

“Oh, fuck,” Jason laughs. They both look at the come sliding down the smooth, silver metal. “Oops. Where’s yours, then?”

Tommy glances around. There are people by the entrance to the club, but hopefully they’re far enough away that they didn’t just get an eyeful. “At like, the other end of the parking lot, I think.”

Jason grins and reaches for Tommy’s hand to pull him away from the car. “What do you say we get out of here?”

“I like that idea,” Tommy replies, swinging his keyring around his finger.

  
 _fin_.


End file.
